Pax Novus - Pax Gaming Community
Pax Novus - Pax Gaming Community is an EverQuest Next guild. About the guild The Pax Gaming Community spawned from the Star Wars: Galaxies guild, Pax Imperius, in 2001 and has had a presence in most every MMO to hit the market from then until now. While the structure and setting of Pax differs from game to game there is one constant… a feeling of family… and we would like you to join our family. Joining the guild Anyone who wishes to play with an organized and stable community is welcomed to join us. Our guild is structured to accommodate Crafting, PVE, PVP and RP. While RP is not mandatory, it is asked that you respect the play-styles of others. We are looking for serious Raiders, serious PVPers, serious Crafters, serious RPers as well as, your everyday casual player. What other details about Pax Novus can you tell me? This isn't our first rodeo as a pre-release division. You can rest assured that when EQ:Next launches, we will have a guild ready to go. We will have a full support structure in place for all supported play-styles. We will have plans for the hardcore player, the casual player, the once a month player....etc. You don't exist for over 12 years and not know how to handle and fulfill pre-release promises. Do you guys have any community rules? Our Charter is a ‘living document’ that outlines our guild structure, Chain of Command, Rules of Engagement, Codes of Conduct and general guild rules. As a part of the greater Pax Gaming Community, we share the same charter as all other Pax Gaming guilds. Our charter can be found here: Pax Gaming Community Charter Do you intend to play EverQuest Next: Landmark as well? Yes, Pax Novus fully intends to play EverQuest Next Landmark this winter. What Server do you intend to play on? Pax Novus will play on a RP server, but more information will be released on this as it becomes available to us. Our application process is a two week application period, during this two week period you will interact with Pax members, and make sure you are a good fit for our community. This two week period is also to help you determine if our community is a good fit for you. Full instructions on joining Pax Novus can be located How to Join Pax Gaming Why Join Pax Novus? Above all Pax is a family and you will form friendships within our guild. Many of us have become RL friends, traveling to meet up with each other when we can and one of our members even hosts a New Years Eve party where all Pax members are invited. We support all play styles. We have a long history of working together for the benefit of the Guild, individual members, as well as the community as a whole. A Pax member is always willing to give a helping hand (or claw, or fin) to another. Our forums are a great way to get to know other Pax members and even indulge in some RP fiction. Our members have years of experience in RP, PvP and PvE in a variety of games. Many of our members are held in respect on their respective servers. Pax members are always willing to give advice and a hand if you need it. This will NOT be a guild that folds. We recently celebrated our 12 year anniversary as a community and continue to make plans for games beyond EQ: Next. We will regularly hold in game training sessions and RP events which are a great way to interact with other members that gives you a break from grinding, questing or PvPing. You will be a part of a guild that will be a force to be reckoned with on our server. We strive to be both feared and respected within our community in all our games. The ability to move up in rank, even by newer members. We have a history of giving dedicated members a chance at being in a leadership position if they show the dedication and drive, no matter how long they have been a member of Pax. We are not a guild who shows favoritism to our “veteran members”. The ability to move between Pax Gaming Divisions for all games we have a presence in. Be it games like WoW, Rift, TSW, NWO that are currently out or games like PfO that aren't released yet. Pax Gaming either has a division or will have a division ready to go on launch day. External links www.paxgaming.com http://www.paxgaming.com/index.php?wiki/pax-gaming-charter/